


Everything You Do Is Magic

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Shota, Shounen-ai, Teasing, chibi gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Ritsuka takes it as a great honour that he managed to summon the Gilgamesh, the oldest of Heroic Spirits and the King of Heroes.  Unlike what he has heard, the Caster version of Gilgamesh is softer-spoken, wise, and not nearly as sufferable as his Archer version, who is rumoured to be an utter jerk.The King’s knowledge about everything is more than enough to make Ritsuka feel as though he still is inadequate as a Master.So what is he to do when His Majesty decides to offer him some hands-on one-on-one help?





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Magic" by One Direction 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to the Korean translators for translating Caster Gil doujinshi.  I love him more than Archer Gil because hot dayum, Cas Gil just oozes eroticism in ecchi scenes  c;
> 
> Can’t wait til I can play the Seventh Singularity in FGO (NA currently has up to Fifth)

 

 

Ritsuka groans.  It has been three days since he summoned another Heroic Spirit, a Servant of the Caster class this time, and he has since been the source of a constant headache.  No one is happy about the newcomer joining their ranks and each of the Servants have come to complain about it at least once.  The Servant that joined the others at Chaldea is none other the King of Heroes, oldest of the Heroic Spirits and perhaps the strongest of them all: Gilgamesh.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The second Gilgamesh was summoned, everyone in the vicinity—Cú Chulainn, Mash, Da Vinci, Diarmuid, and Gawain—took up a defensive stance against their newly joined comrade.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Ritsuka demanded, quickly stepping between Gilgamesh and the rest of the Servants.  “You never did that to other new Heroic Spirits that have joined you.”

Cú Chulainn all but snarled, “Get behind us, Master.  He is nothing but a tyrant who led his country to ruins, thinking nothing of it other than as a source for his petty amusement.  We don’t need a ‘hero’ like that amongst us.”

“Senpai, I agree with him,” Mash spoke up as well.  “I’m sensing dangerous aura from him.”

Gilgamesh sighed.  A swirl of golden light appeared above his hand, sucking up the battle axe from his hand as well as the book in his other hand.  “My, my, my.  What insolent, fearful bunch you lot are.  I don’t suppose a warm welcome is in order?”

Ritsuka gulped.  The King’s voice seemed to sweep through the room like autumn wind, crisp and chilly that Ritsuka could feel it in his bones.  The man wielded power even in his voice alone.

“Bastard, don’t think you can charm your way out of this,” Diarmuid snapped, body poised for attack.

“Rank A+ charisma, eh?  That’s not something you see everyday,” Dr. Romani mused, strolling into the room.  “It might be wise to send Gilgamesh back, Fujimaru.  He has been summoned as an Archer before in a different world from ours and that didn’t end well for the other parties involved from what the records say.  He will be one hell of a Servant to control and you as are right now aren’t strong nor experienced enough to handle him.”

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes.  “How dare you mongrels conspire to dismiss me, the King above all kings, when I have answered your call?  Such impudence should be met with beheading.  Consider yourselves lucky that I do not feel like shedding unnecessary blood today.”

“Well, there’s a first,” Diarmuid muttered beneath his breath.

The King turned his blood-red gaze towards the Lancer.  “I heard that, Fianna Éireann.  I advise that you hold your tongue if you value it.”

The golden swirl appeared again, this time dropping a small glass vial.  The King opened it and chugged its contents.  Ritsuka watched as the King literally shrunk before his eyes, turning into a little boy who could not be older than a ten or eleven.

“There, do you find me more trustworthy now?” the littler version asked, smiling.  “Believe me when I say that I really do hate my older self, the Archer one, not the one you just met.  Sometimes I wonder what went wrong in my life that I’d turn into that jerk-face.”

“What did you just do, fucker?” Cú Chulainn hissed.

“I used an elixir to revert my body back to my child self, obviously.  In this form, you will find me more agreeable as I have the same personality I had as the King of Uruk aeons ago.  Is that enough for you to understand or do you require further explanation, Prince of Light?”

Cú Chulainn looked quite puzzled.  He shook his head and dematerialised his staff.  The rest of the Servants followed suit with their own weapons.

“That’s a relief.  I meant it when I said that I did not feel like spilling blood.  Seems that as a Servant of the Caster class, I am not at my peak strength.”

“I do hope that you did not mean that as a slight to the Caster class as a whole,” Da Vinci spoke up for the first time since Gilgamesh’s appearance.

Gilgamesh smiled like an angel.  He was so adorable in this form, Ritsuka had to admit that much.  “And if I did?  What shall you do, master inventor?”

Da Vinci shrugged.  “Whatever.  I know I am no match for you, in weaker state or not.  I’ll show you to your room, Gilgamesh.”

The Servant made an annoyed sound.  “You can just call me Gil.  Oh, and Master?”

“Yeah?” Ritsuka answered out of reflex.

“You were gawping the whole time.  I understand that I’m beautiful, but you were totally defenseless.  I think I’ll grow to enjoy your company.  See you around, everyone!”

As soon as ‘Gil’ left, Mash breathed a sigh of relief.  Ritsuka wiped his mouth, hoping that he wasn’t drooling since that would make things even more mortifying.

“Senpai, are you sure that you want to keep him as your Servant?” she affirmed.

Ritsuka nodded.  “He can’t be all that bad, right?  Stories get exaggerated over time and I’m sure even the best of the heroes do a bad thing or two.”

“Yes, I won’t deny that,” Gawain agreed.  “But what Archer did in previous Grail Wars goes beyond ‘a bad thing or two’.  He was an amoral king who sought joy and pleasure in all forms.   He is the type of Servant who won’t hesitate to switch Masters if it meant more amusement for his sake.  As a sworn knight, I find that utterly disgraceful and inhumane.”

“I’ll have to agree with Blondie on that one,” Diarmuid joined in.  “Don’t trust him just because he is wearing the guise of a kid now.  This could be all but an act for him.”

 

 

 

~ 

 

 

 

Ritsuka turns over in his bed.  The clock on the wall tells him that it is close to lunchtime.  Since he skipped breakfast, he ought to go eat something at the canteen.

He is about to drag himself out of bed when someone knocks at the door.  Figuring that it’s probably Mash, he calls out, “Come in.”

The person at the door is none other the King of Heroes himself.  Ritsuka hasn’t seen much of kid Gil in the past few days so the sight of him as a beautiful child is still as striking as ever.  Gil is carrying a tray of food.  Dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans, he could pass as an elementary school student if not for his ethereal red eyes.

“I was worried about you since you’ve not come out of your room since last night, Master,” Gil says, setting the tray down on the bedside table.  He sits on the edge of Ritsuka’s bed and puts his hand on Ritsuka’s forehead.  “No fever, so I take it that it was laziness that prevented you from leaving your room all morning.  A Master mustn’t be slothful, you know.  You should be diligently training or at least conversing with us Servants to strategize for the next Singularity mission.”

“‘Us Servants’?  I spent the past three days listening to all the other Heroic Spirits complain about being on the same side as you.  Apart from Karna and maybe Mash, everyone thinks that you're plotting something evil in that child form,” Ritsuka blurts out.

Gil pouts.  He crosses his arms, which only adds to his cute demeanor.  “That is hardly fair.  I am not the same person as that arrogant man that I am doomed to become.  I don’t wish to invite disharmony into your group of Servants, Master.  Perhaps you should order them to accept me as their comrade.  That Command Seal of yours is powerful enough to do that, in case you were not aware.”

“I am aware!  But I don’t want to force them into something they don’t want to as if they were mere tools.” 

Ritsuka takes the glass of milk from the tray and downs half of it in one go.  The omurice on the plate, decorated with a smiling face with ketchup on the centre, looks and smells delicious.  The pair of crimson eyes appraising him is enough to make Ritsuka squirm as he fiddles with the spoon set next to the plate.

“You sure are an odd one, Master,” Gil comments.  “Not many Mages will see us the same way you do.  Most of them treat us as mere tools to achieve their goals, namely winning the Holy Grail.  But then again, such greed is what led many Masters to their own demise.”

Something dangerous flashes in Gil’s eyes as he says the last sentence, his pupils seemingly contracting and dilating in a manner similar to a cat’s.

Gil beams at Ritsuka.  “From what I gathered from the Servants willing to talk to me, however, you are someone who wouldn’t use the Grail for selfish reasons.  I am relieved to know that, Master~”

He scoops up a mouthful of omurice on the spoon and holds it out in front of Ritsuka’s mouth.  “Say ‘ah’, Master.”

Ritsuka blinks.  He opens his mouth as told.  The omurice tastes as good as it looks, the eggs fluffy and rice cooked to perfection.  There’s also carrots, onions, and some other vegetables in the mix.

“Do you like it?’ Gil asks, feeding Ritsuka another spoonful.  “I made it myself.  Mash-san helped me!”

“Oh. . . thank you, Gil,” Ritsuka mumbles around a mouthful of food. “it’s very delicious.”

Gil grins, a hint of flush appearing on his cheeks.  “I’m glad you like it.  It is a Servant’s duty to look after their Master after all.”

After Ritsuka has finished every last bite of the omurice, he heads down to the cafeteria, where most Servants hang out around the meal times.  Astolfo narrows his eyes when he spots Gil with his arm linked with Ritsuka’s.  The Paladin of Charlemagne has always had a possessive streak when it came to Ritsuka.  Cú Chulainn is sitting around a table with Diarmuid and Gawain, and Karna seems to be deep in conversation with Da Vinci and Achilles.

“Good morning, everyone,” Ritsuka greets.  “Well I guess it’s not so morning anymore.”

“Master~!” Astolfo sprints full-force towards Ritsuka, knocking him flat on his ass.  Gil frowns as the Rider clings to the Master and nuzzles his face against Ritsuka’s.  “How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks for asking.  Had a lovely brunch made by Gil, actually.”

Well, hell.  Maybe he shouldn’t have said the last part.  He can physically feel the air in the canteen turn to icicles.  Astolfo pulls Ritsuka up and towards him and the rest of the Heroic Spirits.

“This is ridiculous,” Ritsuka sighs.  “He has done nothing to earn this level of hostility from you.  Sure, maybe he was a jerk in previous Grail Wars but he’s different now.  He manifested as a Caster, not the Archer.  Some of you should know very well that being summoned in a different class can affect your personality a bit.”

Cú Chulainn shrugs.  “I can’t argue with that.  As a Lancer I was more adventurous and bloodthirsty.  Right now as Caster, I feel responsible for you, Master, like I should guide you towards the correct path.”

Ritsuka smiles.  “Thank you for being honest.  If you continue to single Gil out because of his past, I might be forced to use a Command Seal.  So let’s get along, everyone.”

Thankfully, no one speaks up against it.  Diarmuid looks pissed off about it but it seems like he won’t challenge Gil into a duel or anything so Ritsuka considers that a small win for himself.

He just hopes that everyone will warm up to Gil eventually.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ritsuka breathes heavily as he gets back up.  Combat training is not his forte and if it was not for his physical abilities, he may have died when he was out on missions.  Mash is probably going easy on him, shooting out magical bullets at him that don’t do beyond stinging him.

“Concentrate, Senpai,” Mash advises, dashing in with her fist drawn back.  There is a small electrical current that runs up Ritsuka’s arm when the punch lands on his shoulder.

“I’m trying.  It’s sorta hard when you’re attacking me,” Ritsuka retorts.

“You do realise that this is a magical combat, right, Master?” Gil teases, having materialised out of nowhere.  Ritsuka yelps—in a very manly fashion—and the distraction is enough for Mash to have him pinned down.

“The difference in physical prowess can be overcome with the right enhancement spells,” Gil continues on.  “And the difference in magical ability can only be overcome with vigorous training.  Playing the punching bag for Miss Mash won’t help you improve.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ritsuka mutters under his breath.  “They don’t call you the King of Heroes for nothing.”

Gil shrugs.  He opens up a portal to his storage and pulls out dark grey combat suit.  When he snaps his fingers, the clothes appear on his body.  “I can help you better train, Master.  That is only if you’re willing to accept help from me, though.”

“I’m more than happy to train with you,” Ritsuka replies.

“Good,” Gil smiles.  “I won’t go easy on you, Master!”

 

Ten minutes into their training session and Ritsuka is wishing that Gil would go easy on him.  Gil has been firing one Noble Phantasm after another out of his Gate of Babylon, leaving sizable dents on the floor.  A few of the Servants have gathered in the training hall to watch the spectacle.  Astolfo is standing the closest to Gil, ready to jump in should the need arise.  Cú Chulainn is smirking and next to the druid, Diarmuid and Karna are talking to each other.

“C’mon, Master.  At this rate, I might have to switch to an actual bow and arrow!”

Mash giggles, schooling her expression into a neutral mask when Ritsuka glares at her.  He can’t help the fact that magic and combat does not come naturally to him!

Gil sighs rather dramatically.  He pulls out a bow decorated with ivory and gold from his treasury.  Instead of physical arrows, he shoots out what looks like tiny lightning bolts.

Ritsuka manages to last ten more minutes before his fatigue wins out.  He all but collapses to the ground when Gil stops showering him with the magical arrows.

“That wasn’t half-bad, Master,” Gil comments.  He snaps his fingers to change back into a t-shirt and jeans.  “You’ll get better eventually.”

“The fuck he will when you have the upper-hand from the start,” Diarmuid mutters.  “You need to consider his skill levels before you bombard him with all those weapons.”

“And you need to consider that he is being sent to different eras to fight Servants who are a thousand times stronger than him,” Gil fires back.  “Master needs to be prepared for any battle situation.  There are Servants whose prowess can rival my adult self.  Take Karna for example.  In a fair fight, even I can’t guarantee my own victory.”

Karna nods in acknowledgement. 

“Except you’re forgetting the fact that you don’t fight fair,” Mordred, who must have slinked into the hall in the past few minutes chimes in.  “My senses are telling me that you are not the type who is honour-bound to fight fair and square.”

“That is wholly true for the grown-up Archer version of me,” Gil agrees.  “But not me who was summoned as a Caster.  You were quick to jump to conclusions but when I was summoned, it was as the wise king who had travelled to the ends of the Earth and seen everything.  The king who rebuilt Uruk from the ground up and led it to flourish.”

“He’s right,” Da Vinci says.  “According to the legends, Gilgamesh was a king who was kind to his retainers and people.  You just don’t want to end up on the side opposite him.”

“Thank you, Miss Da Vinci,” Gil says with a grin.  “I’ll be in my room if everyone is done picking on my training techniques.” 

The Servant disappears in a flash of golden light.  The atmosphere in the training hall mellows out tangibly.  Astolfo jumps into Ritsuka’s arms as soon as he gets the chance to.

“Are you harmed in any way, Master?” he asks, hands patting Ritsuka all over his body.

“I’m alright, Astolfo.  Thank you.”  He has to stop the Rider from lifting up his shirt, however.  He knows that he has a few bruises on his torso from bad dodges.

“If you say so.  Make sure to go see Roman if anything starts hurting, ‘kay?”

“I will, don’t worry,” Ritsuka promises.

When Ritsuka returns to his room with a cold compress, he finds Gil lounging on his bed.  He is reading a comic magazine, whistling a tune that Ritsuka does not recognise.

“Why are you here?” Ritsuka asks.

“Thought I’d check out your injuries,” Gil answers.  “Shirt off, please.”

Ritsuka tries to be as nonchalant as possible despite the blush creeping up his cheeks.  Gil’s small hands prod at the bruises on Ritsuka’s torso, causing him to groan in pain.

“I think the main reason why you’re still crap at magic combat is because your mana circuits are not functioning at full capacity,” Gil concludes. 

“How do I fix that?”

Gil smiles.  “Practice, of course.  And I think I know a remedy as well.  I’m gonna have to revert to my Caster adult form, though.”

“It doesn’t matter what form you are in,” Ritsuka says.  “Especially if that means you can help me grow stronger.”

“Alright then.  It might hurt a bit so please bear with me.”

Ritsuka has forgotten just how breathtakingly exquisite the King of Heroes was.  He is wearing clothes that look like they are straight out of the Arabian Nights, perhaps fit for a dancer rather than royalty.  Either way, Gilgamesh is so stunning that Ritsuka just stares.

“Again with the staring,” the Servant muses.  “I shall forgive you.  Now lie down on your stomach and relax your muscles.”

Ritsuka obliges without a question.  Gilgamesh’s fingertips are warm and confident as they press into various points along Ritsuka’s shoulders and back.  Ritsuka gasps at the barely-there pulsing sensation.  It feels as though something beneath his skin and muscle is circulating his body in tandem with his heartbeat.

“There.  That is the mana flow in your body.  You can feel it now because I’ve activated all mana circuits in your body.  Give yourself a couple of days to get accustomed to that feeling.  Using magic should be easier for you now.  It won’t make you a genius at combat, though. That is something that only experience can grant you.”

“Th-thank, King Gilgamesh,” Ritsuka stutters out.  His heart is racing, pounding against his ribcage.  It’s not just the mana flow that is quickening his pulse.

This does not escape the King’s notice.  A small smile plays on his lips.

“Your reaction to my presence is of utmost intrigue for me,” Gilgamesh purrs.  He trails his fingernail down the back of Ritsuka’s throat and spine.  “I’ve seen people become entranced by simply looking at me.  I’ve seen people worship me as if I were a god come to Earth.  I’ve had people both love me as their wise and beautiful king and fear me for my tyranny.

“But you are somehow different from them.  You revere me not only because I am King, but also because of some other qualities I possess.  You admire me for the skills that I have acquired over my life.  You also adore me, but not solely for my physical appearance.”

Gilgamesh nudges for Ritsuka to turn around.  He leans down, his facing inching towards Ritsuka’s slowly.  Ritsuka squeezes his eyes shut.  Just as Ritsuka is convinced that the Heroic Spirit is about to kiss him, Ritsuka feels the weight atop him lighten.

“I think I really will have fun being your Servant, Master~” Gil declares.  “I’ll retire to my room now.  Bye now!”

Gil dematerialises, leaving Ritsuka confused and somewhat frustrated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my [my tumblr](http://www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and general random fandom chaos 
> 
> ^♡^


End file.
